


Transcendence

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: Beyim, Dirlis Ertugrul, Ertuğrul Bey - Freeform, Ertuğrul Ghazı - Freeform, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Resurrection Ertugrul, Resurrection: Dirlis Ertugrul, random poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: A poetic proclamation of the man who turned heads and chopped some in the light of the 'Dava'/The Islamic Cause.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> I small piece I whipped up in the first few weeks of starting this series.

**Heed** to the winds, 

they call your name, 

the mad horses, 

rampage your heart, 

the skies darken, shudder,

 **shiver** , 

slivers of lightning, afraid, 

they cower, 

**Ertuğrul** , son of _Kayı_ , 

**Bey** , brother, lover, 

don't stop now, 

Oh! Child of the Sun, 

_Aktokgalı_ will fly you, 

over the mountains,

brooks and rivers, 

the arrows of thunder, 

ruminate through fingers,

fret not, 

hardships beckon you,

steaming pots brimming,

swimming with troubles, 

of this World and the Hereafter, 

**heathens** , **infidels!**

loom the landscapes of **Faith** , 

grazing boons of the penniless,

stakes drench **crimson**

of your loved ones, 

Rise now,

 **Blood** of _Oghuz!_

 **crush** the tyrants, 

breathe 

beneath the fetters, 

Let _Hizir_ be your companion, 

_Zülfikar,_ your blade, 

The _Rabb_ as your witness, 

**ride** , 

**_Haydır Allah_ **

**_Haqtır Allah._ **

\---


End file.
